The man in the moon
by Daughter of Rapunzel
Summary: It's full moon time again and this time the girls go completely chaotic. They run out to Mako and end up kissing different boys sparking new feelings for the guys. And on top of that they throw a crazy party. How will the boys ever manage these moonstruck mermaids? Oneshot, R&R! Rikki/Will Emma/Zane Bella/Lewis Cleo/Ash


Lewis POV

"All set?" I asked setting the hammer down.

"Yup. Everything is ready. Windows covered, doors locked" Cleo said. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Right now everything in my life was perfect. Cleo and I were perfectly happy. Zane planned to propose to Rikki the day after tomorrow. Emma had returned. Things couldn't get better. I wouldn't change a thing.

"We're all ready for the full moon" Emma nodded holding hands with Ash.

"Don't worry, I'll never leave your side" Zane said and Rikki hugged him tightly.

"Good because the full moon rises...now!" I said checking my watch. We all sat down and the hours ticked by silently. Things were pretty boring until midnight. That's when things got interesting.

"Do you hear that?" Bella asked.

"Hear what?" Will asked. I nodded. The only sounds were the voices on the TV. Perhaps could it be a noisy next door neighbor? I didn't hear anything but the girls seemed to.

"It's like a weird buzzing sound" Rikki said and Cleo nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like music" Emma said. Zane, Will, Ash and I looked at the girls oddly. It was definitely the full moon. Rikki started towards the door.

"Woah what are you doing? You can't go out there" I exclaimed.

"I'll be fine. I just want to see what that sound is and where it's coming from" Rikki said. The girls followed.

"No!" Zane said grabbing her arm. Rikki pulled away and thrust the door open. The moonlight shown in and the girls stared up at the moon in awe.

"Great just great" Ash said sarcastically.

"Back in the house girls" I said coming to get them. The girls turned toward us looking at us for a few seconds before turning away and bolting out the door.

"Quick we have to catch them. Zane and Ash you take the zodiak. Will and I will go in my boat. We meet at Mako" I said. I knew the girls would most likely already be headed there. By the time we made it to the island the mermaids were nowhere in sight so we split up.

I headed off towards the moon pool hoping to find Cleo there. Full moon nights were always chaotic. It always stirred up my life but it was worth it. I had to do this for Cleo. I had been there from day one and would always be there for her.

The hike up to the waterfall; the above entrance to the moonpool, was rough but I made it. "Cleo" I called out in hopes that she would be there.

"Lewis" Bella said hopping down from a rock.

"Bella! Bella you have to come with me. I need you to help me find the other girls" I said.

"Forget about them" She said batting her eyes.

"What do you mean? We have to find them. You are coming with me" I said grabbing her hand.

"Whatever you say" She said giggling. Bella was even weirder on this full moon. I took a deep breath and headed through the jungle searching for the other girls or hopefully the guys so they could help me. "Oh Lewis isn't the moon just beautiful!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yeah sure" I said and continued walking. "Bella where did you last see the girls?. Bella?" I asked turning around. There she sat on a log in a beautiful flowing gown that sparkled under the light of the stars. "Where did that dress come from?." This was getting stranger by the moment.

"Do you like it?" Bella asked smiling.

"Sure" I said sighing.

"I knew you would. Will never compliments the way I look. He isn't as sensitive and sweet as you are. Or as handsome" she said caressing my cheek.

"What about Will" I said nervously taking a step back. This was a taking a turn I was not expecting. A dangerous one.

"What about him" She said and kissed my lips softly. A dangerous turn indeed.

* * *

Will's POV

"Rikki hold still, stop squirming" I said as I finished tying her to a tree. The vines wouldn't hold her long, I had think of something not to mention find the others.

"Let me go" Rikki said tugging on the vines.

"No" I said scratching my head and looking up at the sky. It would still be a few hours before the moon lowered and the sun would come up. I just hoped the others were able to round up the rest of the mermaids.

"I want to be let go. I want to swim!" Rikki said stubbornly. I was about to give her another no when an idea sparked.

"Okay yes let's go swimming" I said.

"Yay!" Rikki said as untied her. I took off my shoes and shirt and we dove into the water. The ocean was lovely at night and the moon sparkled over the sea. We swam for miles just collecting sea shells and swimming with the fish and dolphins. I had to admit I quite enjoyed myself. Bella never swam with me anymore. All she wanted to talk about was singing. I sometimes wondered if we were even right for each other. People said that opposites attract but I was beginning to doubt that.

We emerged from the water and Rikki stared up at the moon then at me. She smiled and leaned in. At first I wanted to but then remembering Bella I scooted away. "Will" Rikki said slowly. She put her arms around me and kissed me. Our fireworks lit up the sky.

* * *

Zane's POV

"Emma! Emma get back here right now!" I said chasing after the moonstruck girl. The moon was making her act like she was on a sugar rush. It was kind of entertaining but this was not the way I wanted to spend my Friday night.

"Why this is fun. Come party with me" Emma said shooting ice out of her fingers and skating across it. "You know you want too."

"No I don't. I want you to come back with me so we can get you and the others back home where you are safe" I said sighing.

"Safe is boring. Safe is for the weak" she said twirling around and doing jumps. This was definitely not the Emma I knew. But the full moon always had crazy side effects. "Come on!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the ice. I wobbled a bit but she held onto to me firmly and helped me skate around on the ice. This actually was a lot of fun. Lately Rikki and I never had fun like this. All we ever did was work at the cafe, nothing but business. It was fun to let loose like this. Emma grabbed my hands and danced with me on the ice which was even better.

Suddenly she pushed herself into my arms and looked up at me coyly. Then with one swift move she pressed her lips onto mine. My first thought was to pull away, but I couldn't, I liked it no I loved it.

* * *

Ash POV

"Cleo. There you are" I said as I came into the cave of moon pool. Cleo floated on her back in the water, staring up at the moon in a trance.

"It's calling me" she said in awe.

"Right..." I said. "Well why don't we go back to Bella's house. We can climb up onto the roof and look at the moon and the stars."

"The moon tells me it wants me here" Cleo said.

"So the moon talks to you now does it?" I asked still curious as to how this all worked.

"No. We communicate a different way" she said. "The moon is my friend."

"Then how do you communicate?" I inquired.

"We speak through emotions and memories" she explained. This was all very interesting. Lewis would be as intrigued by this as I was.

"I see."

"You know what else the moon is telling me?" Cleo said.

"What?" I asked.

"It tell me that I want you" She said bolting out of the water. Suddenly her legs appeared and she stood up and lunged at me.

"But Lewis. You have a boyfriend, Lewis remember him?" I said quickly.

"Moon says he is meant to be with Bella. Moon says you are mine" And with that she crashed her lips onto mine. I suddenly forgot about Emma. I forgot about the full moon. All I could think about was Cleo.

* * *

"I found Cleo" I said when I met back up with the others. I glanced at Cleo then looked away quickly. She smiled and waved. I looked at Lewis but he didn't seem to notice.

"I got Emma. I mean I found her..." Zane said.

"Here's Bella" Lewis said stepping away from her quickly.

"Rikki is here too" Will said keeping his gaze on the ground and away from everyone. For some reason everything had grown awkward between all of us. I shook the feeling off and we went back to Bella's house.

"Do you think the girls listened and swam back here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Doubt it" Zane said.

"Or not" Lewis said pointing to the house. The lights were on and music was blasting.

"Oh no" Will said. We burst through the doors and raced into the house. When we got inside we found a huge party in full swing.

"We have to get rid of them! They'll see them moonstruck" Lewis exclaimed.

"All right everybody out! Party is over" I shouted though most ignored me.

"No it's not come on baby let's party!" Cleo said dipping me low and kissing me hard. When we pulled away Lewis's mouth was gaping.

"Lewis it's not what it looks like" I said quickly.

"Yes it is" Cleo said.

"It's exactly what it looks like and so is this" Bella said kissing Lewis again and again.

"Hey! That's my girl!" Will said getting angry.

"No I'm your girl" Rikki said pushing her lips onto his.

"Come on Zane let's dance" Emma said winking. She grabbed his hands and put her arms around him and began slow dancing. Zane didn't pull away and I stood there not sure what to do about all this. Apparently I wasn't the only one who kissed someone that wasn't my girlfriend. This had to stop.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Zane screamed and the people fled like a cat chasing mice.

"You ruin all our fun" Emma pouted. By now, luckily the sun was coming up. we had to get this place cleaned up before Bella's parents came home. But it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Lewis POV

I collapsed on the couch exhausted from the crazy night. The girls were in bed sleeping and the house was spotless.

"Well I'm glad that craziness is finally over" Zane said sitting down.

"Actually it's not" Ash said. "We all need to talk." I gulped knowing this would have something to do with our kissing the girls who we weren't in a relationship with.

Will nodded. "The way I see it. We all made a mistake. The same mistake. So we're all at fault. But the girls usually don't remember anything after the full moon. So I say we pretend nothing happened. They'll never have to know and we can go about our lives like normal with the girl we were with beforehand."

"I hate lying to the girls but...I do think it would be for the best" I said and Zane and Ash agreed. Though I would never forget what I felt when I kissed Bella we had to do it, if we didn't things would get even more chaotic.

"We're not exactly outright lying. We're just simply leaving a small detail out" Zane said. "So do we have an agreement that none of us will tell the girls anything that happened last night?"

"Agreed" We all said in unison.

"Um...Lewis what's going on? Why were we in bed in our clothes?" Cleo asked rubbing her eyes as she came out of the bedroom the other girls following.

"Nothing" I said. "Nothing at all."

**Author's note: Thank you all for reading. Unfortunately this is a oneshot and will not have another chapter. But I'll make you a deal, if I get 30 reviews I'll decide to continue this story. R & R!**


End file.
